Captain
In Limmie, the captain is the player designated by his or her team as the only person authorized to speak with the game officials regarding rule interpretations when he or she is on the field. At most levels of play, each team designates one captain and a number of alternate captains (usually two) who speak to the officials when the captain is on the bench. The captain can wear a "C" on his or her jersey, while the alternate captains wear an "A". Officially the captain has no other responsibility or authority, though depending on the league or individual team, he or she may have various informal duties, such as participation in pre-game ceremonies or other events outside of the game. As with most team sports that designate captains, the captain is usually a well-respected player and a de facto team leader. Responsibilities and importance According to the Interleague Limmie Manual (ILM), the Elite League Limmie (ELL), the Premier League Limmie (PLL), and the Limmie Futures League (LFL) rules, the only player allowed to speak with referees about rule interpretations during a match is the captain, or, if the captain is not on the field, an alternate captain. Although the rules do not specify any other distinction between the captain and their teammates, the captain has numerous responsibilities to the team, particularly in professional limmie. The captain is a dressing room leader, and also represents the players' concerns to management. During the game, captains are expected to motivate their teams, particularly captains who are stars or franchise players. They are also expected to be the model of following the rules. The captain is often considered the primary representative of the team to the public, sometimes is responsible for organizing the team's social functions, and performing ceremonial on-field functions such as award presentations or ceremonial faceoffs. Selection The rules of the ILM, ELL, PLL, and LFL do not prohibit goalkeepers to be designated as captains. However, because of the logistical challenge of having the goaltender relay rules discussions between referees and coaches and then return to the net, it is not a frequent occurance. Teams need not designate the same player as captain from game to game, though most teams do. Some teams name two or three captains for a season. Some teams rotate captains rather than keep one for an extended period of time. During each game, however, only one player can officially be designated as captain. Captains are selected by different means: in some instances, teams have held votes among their players to choose a team captain; on other occasions, the choice was made by team management. Captains are often chosen due to their seniority in the game, and years of service with their current club. However, franchise players — current or emerging stars — have also been named captains. Alternate captains Teams may designate alternate captains, often called "assistant captains". Alternate captains wear the letter A on their jerseys in the same manner that team captains wear the C. In the ELL, teams may appoint a captain and up to three alternate captains, or they may appoint three alternate captains and no captain. A team commonly has three alternate captains when the team has not selected a captain, or when the serving captain is injured and misses a game. If the team chooses to not appoint a captain, they are not permitted to appoint a fourth alternate captain. When the captain is off the field or unavailable for the game, any alternate captain on the field is responsible for fulfilling the captain's official role as liaison to the referees. Teams may choose alternate captains from game to game or appoint regular alternate captains for the season. Alternate captains perform many of the same leadership and team building roles as the captain. If a team has three alternate captains and no captain sporting the "C", the most senior of the alternate captains is traditionally first one to be presented the Galactic Cup when the team wins the championship. Designation on uniform The letter "C" or "A" is sewn on the jersey of the team captain and alternate captains. The designation is traditionally placed on the left side of the jersey, though there are no rules specify its location. The inclusion of the letter is not required by rules. ELL captains Current official, non-goalkeeper, team captains as of the 277 ELL Season: * Alana Glencross (Bakura Miners) * Christine Gamble (Coruscant Senators) * N-18 "Cabur" (Mando'ade Mercs) * Narsk Ven'nari (Agamar Packers) * Porrsk Rett'ii (Euceron Storm) * Vesper Lynd (Rydonni Prime Monarchs) * Wai Lin (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers) * Zoa Vra (Ylesia Lightning) The Ralltiir Starkillers currently do not have an official team captain. Goalkeeper captains * Jayla Leed (Nar Shaddaa Smugglers) Category:Players